Hit and Run
by Gothic-Vampress88
Summary: LFNCSI Crossover. CSI comes to Section Ones attention during a case. Major character death. Changes in Ch.1.


_Hit and Run_

Disclaimer: I do not own La Femme Nikita or CSI. They belong to people I really envy. I don't make any money out of it; I'm only doing it because it's fun.

**Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders.**

Did you ever find any kind of id?

No, I could not find any form of id not even a car registration.

Well, then you must tell Simms to run the DNA of the victim in CODIS. He did not look like a local and since this is Vegas.

**Section One.**

Jason was hard at work, they had an op in Greece running against one of the last pieces of the Collective,  
which had disintegrated after an internal power struggle, when his computer started beeping.

Code Romeo, Shit this won't be good.

Jason reached for the direct line to Operations.

Yes.

We have a Code Romeo.

_Michael!_

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

The case was going great, the suspect had been found.

Thanks to some paint scrapings and tier tracks, they had search DIB and found a hit, well several but only one with several DUI's to his name.

So Brass picked him up and impounded the car, not that it needed much to tell that this was the car that had been involved. And Sara  
told Greg to process it while she and Brass did the interrogation.

**Las Vegas Airport**

Two small business planes landed and where met by five black SUV. The cabin doors opened,one blond women  
dressed in a severe black suit step of the first one, while several men and women alldressed in black battle gear  
rushed of the second plane and straight in to the SUVs. When the women entered the lead car, they rushed of towards the city.

**Sara Sidle POV.**

Well the case had gone great until Ecklie showed up to tell them the feds where coming to take over. On a hit and  
run where the victim was not even identified or was he? CODIS had not given any hits but that don't mean that the  
FBI had not gotten on. Well we are about to found out, as four black SUV's pulled up. Not at all stereotypical.

But there the stereotypical ended because instead of the men in suit she had been expected one tall severe looking  
women and what look like an invading army stepped out of the cars.

**Section One **

This is command.

Proceed as following.

Alfa Team collect and secure all evidence

Beta Team collect the body and protect Operations.

Delta Team secure the suspect for integration.

The mood of Section One was so thick you could cut it with one of the many knifes. Things like that Walter  
had wandered over to ops where signs that the whole place was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

While Jason had spent the time since the code to find out as much about the Las Vegas PD crime lab as  
possibly and the murder of Michael because there is no such thing as an accident in section world.

Ziva, Quinn's replacement made the mission profile, and kept oversight of Operations back.

**Operations POV**

Michael Samuelle.

Michael Samuelle.

Michael Samuelle.

It can't be, they where meant to be together. That was the hope, the one thing keeping her from becoming  
Paul Wolfe or Operations as she still thought of him.

She leans over the body and whispers.

I will make sure that Adam gets a good home and never again be brought in to our world.

She turns around and nods to Beta team leader on her way out.

**Las Vegas PD Morgue**

You can't do that, there are procedures you must follow. You just can't take a body from my morgue without proper ID and forms.

The Man just handed Dr. Robbins legal document that said that he could do just that.

**The Lab**

Hey!! was probably the word most spoken when the men and women in black just pushed people away and  
grabbed all things concerning the case and some other stuff just to be sure.

Greg Sanders was having a bad day even before he was hassled by a large federal goon.Which was probably  
way he pocketed the swap of blood he had collected from the victim's car.That this was the thing that would  
lead him to an even worse day and in the end a worse and a much shorter life but that was something he would not found out yet.

**The Fifth SUV**

Get Adam the order had been given and if he failed he had no question that their life would mean nothing.  
That all three ofthem where class 5 operatives was a clear sign that this was a mission that Operations would not accept failure at. Not that she was  
great at that anyway but she was better at it then the previous Operations had been. Hell these days the lifespan of an operative was almost 6 years.

**Adam's School**

Miss Petersen was surprised that Adam's father was not here and had not called, he was never late and  
look after Adam with a vengeance. He went on all school trips it was like he could not stand being away from the boy for any longer span of time.

She did not notice the woman how walk up behind her and quietly slit her throat. The woman then grabbed Adam and throws  
him in the back of the SUV and drove of. Around the corner they stop to pickup a man. Five minutes after that the schools admin building burst out into flames.

Section One Airplane 

Adam found himself tied down in a chair with that woman siting across him.

My name is Nikita you probably don't remember me, I was a friend of you dad's.

Your dad trained you well but he trained me too, and I have to tell you something bad. Today your father was killed driving to your school.

This is what is about to happen you will be taken to a holding cell, until we can found out who killed your  
father and how they found him and the remove that threat.


End file.
